Every Rose has its Thorns
by Tig3rzhark
Summary: Life has been full of difficulties for Eric, but one wrong phone call, changed all that... PeorthxOC
1. Blooming

Every Rose has its Thorns

An Oh My Goddess Fanfiction

By: Tig3rzhark

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah My Goddess, its characters, copyrights, or anything related.

Summer 2012

Man, I've been through my share of bad luck this year.

I lost my job. I can't drive a car. I'm currently having a hard time making any money, and I'm having trouble keeping up on my health.

If I had to consider what has been the worst time of my life, this would be it.

I've only had my own business for a few months and I'm not making enough to survive on.

I am thankful to have family that loves me, but I've lost all confidence in falling in love with a beautiful woman for who I am.

So I wake up on another early Monday. The air conditioner is on, my uncle is calling from downstairs to check to make sure that I'm still alive. I'm waiting on a call on my cell phone about a computer repair job that I'm hoping to come through.

I then attempted to call my cousin Sharolyn to talk to her, but I mis-dialed the number on my smartphone.

"Hello, Thank you for calling the Earth Assistance Hotline." said the operator. "Someone will be with you shortly."

Then I saw my general electric digital camera flash upward for the first time in my life. I had no batteries in it, and what just happened, was never in the manual.

I saw a woman with my own eyes float above around my room and sat on my bed, and said:

"Hello, I'm Peorth, Goddess 1st Class, 2nd Category, Unlimited licence. I'm here to grant you only one wish and you can ask for anything."

After introducing herself, and giving me a business card. I took a good look at her from top to bottom.

"Your eyes are very honest." she said.

She caught me looking at her beautiful outfit. It had a small cut in the middle to give a look of the well-kept body. No woman on earth had an outfit as beautiful as that one.

I then thought to last night, what I always wanted above anything. Even above all the riches on earth. After seeing what I saw, I finally said it.

"Peorth, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life." "You said that you can grant me my heart's desire." "My heart's desire is for us to be in love, with each other, together for the rest of our lives."

The moment I said that, my life changed forever. She floated again and a beam of light came from her head, pointing to the sky. A big hole was on the ceiling, when she slowly fell back to the ground.

When she came too, she opened her eyes...

"I need to use your phone."

I passed her my smartphone.

"So, that wish really went through!", she said on the phone. "Ok." "Bye."

"Peorth, what's going on?" I asked.

"Your wish has been approved." she said.

It didn't take long for me to register what that meant, but that also included a lot of responsibilities on my end as well.


	2. Rearrangement

Chapter 2: Rearrangement

"We're going to have to find a new place to live, pronto."

"Why?" asked Peorth.

"My Uncle Bryant will allow me to live here, but he won't allow you though." "Plus I owe a lot to him in back rent, and I made a promise that I would move out before I turn 30."

"So how will you explain our relationship?" asked Peorth.

"Leave that to me." I replied, "A little conversational time between the three of us should help." We should be able to get about 2-4 weeks to move my stuff out to another apartment or house, somewhere.

"I have a better idea." replied Peorth.

"Ok, I'm listening."

"I know of a few friends that live in Japan, they could help us find a residence within their area. They live in a temple outside of Nekomi City, Japan."

I would have to not only get a U.S. Passport, but I would also have to call the Japanese Consulate for some help. And call in a favor from one of my classmates from Cass Tech.

I was panicking about moving to a country that I only know about in manga. There were a lot of things that I felt would have to be done, so I was pacing around the room all over the place until..

"Ok, that's enough." Peorth whispered in my ear.

I was shocked to find that she quickly moved to the back of me to try to calm me down.

"I'll take care of most of the paperwork, as well as how we're going to get there." said Peorth. "You should worry about how you're going to introduce yourself to my friends."

"Speaking of which, how are we getting to Japan?"

"The same way I came to see you." she then replied

Before I knew it I was pulled inside my computer, I was about to get lost in the depths of the Internet when she made a beeline for me and said,

"Whatever you do, don't let go!"

We passed through Google and went to the maps page, before I knew it, I fell into a traditional Japanese main room.

I really felt out of place. As a result, everyone came into the main room and saw the both of us lying flat on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" someone said, "It better not be one of Skuld's inventions again."

"Just when I was in a relaxing mood, too." someone else said while working on their motorcycle with a sidecar.

A dirty-blonded woman with an apron came from the kitchen and came into the main room to see what was going on.

"Peorth, what brings you hear." she asked

"Belldandy, I need a favor." Peorth replied.


	3. Explanations Part 1

I would like to thank everyone who as sent me reviews. The more reviews that come, the more it would encourage me to continue with the story. It will also help me determine where this story should go.

Chapter 3: Explanations – Part 1

I was sitting in the yoga position at the main table. I felt very nervous.

I couldn't speak Japanese fluently, so Peorth spoke to Belldandy on my behalf. But before I got to the conversation, three people walked into the room.

The first, was a brown-skinned woman with silver hair. She was as pretty as Peorth, but had an arrogance that showed in her face. She had a diamond on her head

The second, was a child, about as old as a middle-school girl. I almost wanted to call her a kid, but when I saw what she was carrying with her, I saw her to have wisdom beyond her years. She had a waterdrop symbol on her head.

The third, was a man who walked in with his hands dirty, after working on his motorbike. He turned to Belldandy and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be right back." he responded. "Gotta wash my hands."

Belldandy then turned to Peorth, "We'll discuss this favor, after Keiichi gets back from the restroom."

3 minutes later...

Everyone was sitting at the main table, except for the brown-skinned woman, who sat near the door.

It was time for me to introduce myself.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Eric Douglas and I'm from the city of Detroit, Michigan USA."

The only person who couldn't understand what I said, was Keiichi, who I saw to be Belldandy's boyfriend.

"Peorth, this isn't going to go well, unless everyone can understand what I'm saying. Is there a quick way for me to learn Japanese so everyone can understand me?"

"Sure." She then kissed me on the lips as everyone in the room watched. When we parted lips and came up for air, she whispered a small spell...

"May your spoken word be understood by every tongue. And may you find understanding of every spoken tongue."

I then said, "Keiichi, is everything alright?"

He was surprised, to realize that I was able to speak his language in just one minute, thanks to a small spell.

"Everything's ok, Eric." he replied. "Oh, by the way, my name is Keiichi Morisato."

"It's good to meet you." I later replied and bowed respectively.

The introductions continued around the table.

"I'm Skuld." the girl to the left said. "Let's get along, ok?

"Sure." I replied and bowed to her as well.

"Surely, you're not going to forget about me?" the silver-haired girl said. "I see that you and Keiichi now have something in common."

"I'm sure that you're right." I replied.

"Oh by the way, my name is Urd, otherwise known as the goddess of love." she responded. "If you need some 'relationship advice', just come to me."

Then Peorth, feeling insulted, stepped in.

"I don't think that Eric will be in need of your advice, considering that you had a hard time keeping your last boyfriend."

Those words stung at Urd's heart. It looked like a fight was about to ensure. I later saw lighting come out of her hand.

I decided to step in, "That's enough!" "We've barely been in Japan long enough and it looks like we're about to make some enemies." I replied in frustration. "I don't want that, and I would like to continue our original purpose for this meeting."

"I would have to agree." said Belldandy.

"So would I." replied Keiichi. "The last thing I would like is Urd and Peorth to destroy this place as a result of fighting against each other."

After that, things started to calm down.

"Ok, Peorth, let's talk about that favor."

"Me and Eric need a temporary place to stay, until we can find an apartment."

I later came into the conversation

"I'm an CompTIA A+ certified IT Technician, so I'm very good at fixing computers. I'll gladly contribute to expenses to maintain our temporary stay. Also, we have to travel back to Detroit so I can introduce Peorth to my family, as well as grab a few things from my previous residence."

"I would also like to see if I can enroll in a university that has an Information Technology program. I've been wanting to get my Computer Science degree, but because I don't have enough money to go to college, let alone aid, it has been difficult."

"Nekomi Tech has a Computer Science program." replied Keiichi. "Of course, it will take a lot a paperwork to get in since you are from the states."

"That's what I was worried about when I left Detroit." I sadly replied.

"And what did I tell you about what we we're going to do about that problem?" said Peorth. She looked at me and I started to smile again.

"You seriously need to calm down and relax, or your relationship, isn't going to last long." Urd stepped in and replied.

"We'll do all we can to make sure you can adapt to living here in Nekomi." replied Belldandy.

"By the way, is there any Internet access here?" I asked. "It would be quite easy for me to contact my family as well as one of my best friends that are in Japan already."

"Yes, there's Internet access here, but Skuld is the main one using it all the time." Keiichi replied.

"Hey Skuld, is it possible if I could use your computer, to access the internet?"

"Which one?" Skuld replied. "I have a lot of them."

"Just one that has the Skype application installed so I can use my account to call my family."

I was lucky most of my family had Skype accounts, so calling them from Japan was a lot cheaper that it would be if they didn't.

"Alright, I'll take you to my room." she replied.

"Peorth, I'll be right back." I replied and later left the room.

She decided to stay in the main room and wait as Belldandy prepared dinner for everyone. Urd returned to her room, while Keiichi stayed behind in the kitchen to talk to Bell.

"So, what do you think, about having Eric and Peorth staying over for a while?" Belldandy asked Keiichi.

"I don't really have a problem with it." Keiichi replied. "I'm very happy that Peorth found someone that truly loves her.

"I seriously feel that Eric is going to need some assistance for the next few months." Belldandy responded. "Remember when we first met?"

"Yes I remember."

"We came though a lot of trials, didn't we?" Belldandy replied with a smile.

Meanwhile in Skuld's room, I was amazed at her experience, working with machines. It was far beyond anything I could imagine. It was like walking into a Sci-Fi novel. Her pride and joy, she called Banpei-kun, responded to her every command. Her human-like robot, Sigel, stood to her right looking at me, suspiciously.

I started to worry whether I would be terminated but then Skuld told me:

"Hey Eric, you alright?"

"Sure." I replied. "You really are ahead of us humans in technology."

Skuld then directed me to a terminal that was made for a guest user. I sat in it and logged in.

After a few minutes I logged in to Skype and dialed my Uncle Bryant's number. He picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, Uncle Bryant. It's Eric, how ya been?"

"I'm doing fine, I'm worried because I haven't seen you in a couple of days." "What's going on with you?"

"How about I come to explain that in a few hours, ok?"

"Alright." he replied, "But just to yet you know, your parent's are coming back home from Vegas in a few days.

"Thanks for letting me know."

The call was disconnected.

I had to return back to Detroit tomorrow to explain what was going on.

19:00 Local time

Everyone sat in the main room to enjoy Belldandy's cooking. Even though I did have a few meals of Japanese cuisine, I had little idea of what she fixed.

I started with the rice. It was wonderful.

After a while, I continued on with the vegetables and went straight for the meat.

I was satisfied. Her cooking could go against the guy from "Hell's Kitchen", and she could give him the same humiliation that he gives to other chefs.

I then put my plate down and started to speak.

"Peorth, we're going to need to return to Detroit tomorrow. My parents are going to be home from their vacation, and I would like to introduce you to my family. We're also going to need to get all of my stuff out of my uncle's place and clean up the mess that I call my former residence."

"My dear Eric, that will be fine. I would love to see your parents."

"Hey, we can use this as an opportunity to visit the Motor city." said Keiichi. "We could make this a Auto Club trip."

"That's not a bad idea." I replied. "But make sure you have enough yen for the trip, cause me and Peorth aren't travelling by plane."


	4. Explanations Part 2

Chapter 4: Expectations – Part 2

Nighttime

I woke up in the middle of the night.

It happens a lot when I have a lot of things on my mind.

I then thought back to what Peorth said to me, yesterday, "Don't worry so much." and then went back to sleep again.

Morning

Today was the day that Peorth and I would go visit my family. What easier way to travel, than using the internet itself?

Belldandy woke up first, then her husband, Keiichi second. She went to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

Urd and Skuld came next, walking quietly to the main room.

Peorth came last. "Konnichi-wa minasai." she said. She sat by my side and kissed me once again.

I smiled and kissed her back.

"About the trip, Peorth." I then looked at her again. "I think that it would be a good idea to keep an eye on the time that we leave for Detroit." "It's about 11 hours behind us, and the best time to probably leave would probably be at 11:00 Local Time."

I then turned to Keiichi, "Keiichi, when your club arrives at the Detroit Metro Airport, there will be plenty of hotels for you to choose from to stay at. The Henry Ford Museum should be one of your first visits here in Detroit. My recommendation. "Also, if you get lost, just give me a call."

"I don't think that we'll get lost as long as I'm around." replied Belldandy.

"I'm glad to hear that." I replied.

In the Main Room, we all sat and had a traditional Japanese breakfast, cooked by the lovely Belldandy. It consisted of miso soup, steamed rice, dried seaweed, and broiled salmon. Now I really don't like eggs with my breakfast, and I usually eat cereal or McDs for breakfast. It was nice to have a well-cooked breakfast for once in a long while.

I then decided to address the table.

"Me and Peorth will leave for Detroit as soon as we're finished with breakfast. We'll contact you on Skuld's Skype Account when everything is settled. Just be sure to call us when you find a hotel at the Metro Airport."

The rest of the table nodded and continued eating. Then a few minutes later, three people showed up. One was wearing sunglasses and wore a leather jacket. The second one was just as tall and had the same skin color as I did. The last one looked more like Keiichi, but was female.

When they saw me, I was looked at with an examining eye. But before I got to introducing myself, I turned to Keiichi..

Hey Keiichi, remember when I was talking to you about going to Detroit as an Auto Club trip?

The leather-wearing guy looked at Keiichi and then asked...

"Hey, who's this guy?" he said. "I've never met him before."

"Me either." both the dark-skinned guy and the last woman replied.

"Oh, he's Peorth's boyfriend." Keiichi replied. "He's from Detroit, MI USA"

"The Automobile capital of the world?" the first guy said. "Well it's good to meet you..."

"Eric." I replied "My name is Eric Douglas."

"It's nice to meet ya." the first guy replied. "I'm Otaki, the one of the senior members of the Nekomi Auto Club." The other guy next to me is my lifetime friend, Tamiya.

"It's good to meet the both of you." I replied.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" the woman replied. "I'm Keiichi's sister, Megumi." "I come by every now and then to check on my brother."

"My brother is currently in the US Army." I replied. "It will be a while before I see him again, although I do get to see my nephew every now and then. I might introduce him to you one day."

"Now I think you guys should talk to Keiichi about something important. I have to go see my girlfriend about something important."

"Also, Skuld, I'm going to need your internet connection to get to my uncle Bryant's house in Detroit. Is it ok if I use it? Don't worry, when I come back, I'll bring my own computers along with me. They aren't as advanced as yours, but they are as advanced as this current age can make em."

"Alright, but be sure to bring your stuff w/you on the way back."

"Hey Peorth, I'm ready to head back to the D." I told her, "Are You?"

"Sure." she replied.

"Meet me in Skuld's lab at 13:00." I told her, "We can use her internet connection to get to my uncle Bryant's house. His IP address hasn't changed much, so it should be easy to get to."

However, considering that Detroit is 11 hours behind, I decided to go register myself online as a student in Nekomi.

"Now this is the part where I take over." Peorth smiled as I stepped from the desk.

She spent time creating the necessary records qualifying me as a student of Nekomi Tech as well has foreign citizenship. She even transfered a few million yen into my paypal account.

"Once you're done, we can head back to my uncle Bryant's house."

5 minutes later, she was done. The monitor lightened up, and I took Peorth's hand, for fear of getting lost on the net.

Afternoon, Detroit, MI USA

Before I knew it, I was back in my own room again.

It hasn't changed much. Most of the things I left behind, were exactly where I left them. When we walked downstairs, I was lucky to find my uncle, asleep. So I thought up a plan.

First, Peorth would walk outside and I would wake-up my uncle. I would tell him that I just came back and that I want would let him know that she's here and then I would open the door and let her in.

The plan went well. My uncle and Peorth really got along. Of course, there were going to be plenty of questions...

"So Eric, how did u meet her?"

"We met on a nice day downtown." I replied. "She was on vacation so we met on the Riverwalk and started talking."

"I was gone for a while because after a while, I've decided that I want to move out on my own. I always wanted to visit Japan, so I'm going to go there, now that I have the chance. I've come because I wanted to introduce my current girlfriend Peorth, who is from there.

Peorth had a few questions, as well.

"So, how did u end up in the HoverRound?"

"I have MS." he replied. "It's hard for me to get around without it."

"Oh by the way, your parents are home." he noted. "They had a good time in Vegas. They want you to come over and visit them and well as your nephew."

"I'll give them a call and come visit them before I leave for Nekomi." I replied. "In the meantime, is it alright for me and my girlfriend to stay during our visit here to Detroit?" I just recently found a job in Japan, and I'll send you the back rent along with any other expenses accumulated during our stay here.

"The day that you leave for Japan, I want the cash, got it?" my uncle Bryant replied with the greatest of seriousness.

"Got it!" I smiled and we then left for my parent's home.

I couldn't drive home, so I gave my parents a call to make sure that they were at home.

"Hello"

"Hey Mom." I later replied. "You and Dad enjoyed Vegas?"

"Yep, and guess what, we came home with a few hundred thousand dollars."

"How did that happened?"

"Your father played well on the blackjack tables."

"I got some great news for ya." I then smiled. "But I need to make sure that you'll be home when we arrive."

"We'll be there."

"Alright, see ya."

I then turned to Peorth. "Well my parents will be at home when we arrive."

We walked up to Grand River, since it was the closest bus route that would take me to my parent's house.

"I'm sorry that we have to take the bus, but unfortunately, I have seizures, and it's been less than six months since my last seizure."

Luckly for us, we didn't have to wait long for the bus. There was at least two seats left for us.

When I tried to pay for us both, the driver waved us away. The farebox was broken, again.

It only took a half-hour for us to get to our destination.

As I got off the bus, and crossed the street, I then showed Peorth where I lived during my childhood.

When I got to the door, I knocked and Mom can to the side door.

"Hey Eric." she looked at me, and then looked to my right "And you are?"

"I'm your son's girlfriend, Peorth."

"Come on in." my Mom replied, "Both of you."

So how will the family visit go? Will the Auto Club learn something new during the trip to Eric's home? What else will entail during the growing relationship between Eric and Peorth? Please send more reviews!


	5. Meet the Parents

Chapter 5 – Meet the Parents

Rosedale-Grandmont, Detroit

We were let-in late in the evening when my mother returned home from work. Mum and Dad were home.

The neighborhood hasn't changed much. Some of the houses are empty. Many of my childhood friends moved out of Detroit already. Considering I was in Detroit since I was born, I'm not surprised that people are continuing to leave even to this day.

We didn't stay long because it was late at night and we needed to make a brief meeting with the rest of the Goddesses as well as the Nekomi Tech Auto Club.

When Eric and Peorth came back to Eric's parents house again, it was the next day, afternoon. With Eric's dad retired, he spends most of his free time at Palmer Park, golfing.

"There's an alarm on this door, but I know the code." Eric said, "And I have a key, so by the time my dad gets back, we'll already be in here."

Eric turns the key and then steps in the house. The alarm cuts on and Eric cuts it off by using the code.

"See. No problem."

Peorth looked around the house. The house was middle-class. There was an AT&T U-verse TV upstairs and downstairs. Eric's father has a Toshiba Laptop, and a Dell Desktop upstairs, along with two flat-screen HDTVs.

"How long are we going to wait for your Dad?" asked Peorth.

"Only for two hours." Eric replied, "Afterward, we can go to Dearborn to meet up with everyone else at the Henry Hotel."

"Agreed."

"It's been a while since I've kissed your lips, Peorth." Eric then leaned in closer to Peorth, and tongue-kissed her in the lips. Peorth kissed back, and this continued on for a while.

1 hour later, Eric's Dad arrived back at home.

He walked into the living room and found Eric and Peorth kissing on the couch.

"Eric!" he yelled to him. "What are u doing on my couch?"

"I apologize Dad. We were waiting for you to arrive." Eric replied, "I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend, Peorth."

"So you're the angel that's been protecting my son?" Eric's Dad replied. "It's good to know that. I'm pretty sure that Eric's mother will be very satisfied with the choices that Eric's has made."

"Speaking of Mom..." Eric replied, "...when is she coming home from work?"

"18:00, local time." Eric's Dad replied.

"Well, that's not far from now." Eric replied. "So we'll stay until Mom gets home."

"Since you're here, Peorth, I might as well show you some of Eric's childhood pictures." He grabs some Photo Albums from upstairs and comes back downstairs showing the pictures of Eric's past.

Dad and Peorth were going over my childhood pics. There are pictures of me and a few family members, from Pensacola, FL, to New Orleans, LA. In High School, things were pretty hard. I struggled, but I made it.

18:00, local time

It was time for Peorth to meet my mother.

It was a long day for my mom, at work, and she was in for a surprise when she walked in the door.

She walked into the living room, to see me, Dad and Peorth, going through the photo albums.

"Who is she?" Mom asked.

"She's my girlfriend, Peorth." Eric replied, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah." Mom replied. "I'm happy that you find someone that you love, Eric."

"So, what's been going on with u lately?" asked Dad.

"Well, I found a job in Japan, and I'm going to school at Nekomi Tech." Eric stated. "I'm here for a few days to move my stuff out of Uncle Bryant's house and pay the back-rent that I owe him. Also, the Nekomi Tech Auto Club is visiting the Henry Ford Museum."

"We'll be staying here for a few days, and staying at the Henry, in Dearborn. In the meantime, I have to go over to Uncle Bryant's house to pay the back rent that I owe."

"Well I'm happy to meet your girlfriend, Peorth.", "Don't forget to invite us to the wedding!"

"Sure, not a problem." I replied.

We went back to Uncle Bryant's house. Along the way, we stopped at a bank associated with the Japanese bank account that I had. I withdraw-ed some money from the bank, just enough to pay the back-rent that I owed, and pay for a taxi to the Henry.

Meanwhile at Uncle Bryant's...

Uncle Bryant was sitting in his chair watching the Lifetime Movie Network, when I walked in.

"Hey Uncle Bryant."

"Hey Eric. How are things going with you?

"I'm finally going to fulfill my dream of going to Japan. I also have the back-rent that I owe you."

"OK. That'll be $700."

"Done." Eric hands in the money, and heads upstairs afterward.

"Hey Eric, lets use this opportunity to go out to eat." Peorth stated.

"Why not?" Eric replied. "I'm hungry and I haven't had much to eat today. So, what do u have a taste for tonight?"

"Well, we can go to Benihana, it's closer to the Henry Hotel." Peorth replied.

"Since I've haven't been to Benihana in a long time, sure." Eric replied.

"Not only that, we can invite the entire Auto club along too." Peorth replied.

"I'm pretty sure, everyone is hungry at this point." Eric declared.

"Let me make a call to the Auto club." Eric picks up the phone.

RING! RING!

"Hello!" said Otaki.

"Hey Otaki, it's Eric. So how was your first day in the Motor City?"

"It's fine, but it would be a good idea to go out to eat at Benihana."

"I'd agree. So will everyone meet at Benihana for dinner tonight?"

"Yes." Otaki replied, "We'll see u in a half hour."

CLICK!

"Hey Peorth, let's head to the Henry, and catch up with the Auto Club." said Eric.

"Sure. We can spend more time in the hotel room, after dinner." Peorth replied.


End file.
